Forever Changed
by AshtonJacks
Summary: The sequel to Lover After me, see what happens to Jason after he says goodbye to Carly. Features Sonny, Jason, Carly, Emily, Johnny,V
1. Prologue through ch 2

Chapter 1

Sonny closed his cell phone slowly; one lone tear making it's way down his cheek. He reached for Carly, intending to offer comfort as much as be comforted. "There's been an accident…"

"No." Carly said in a heartbroken tone. "Sonny please don't tell me this." She begged, tremors distorting her voice. She put her fingertip to his lips. "Don't say another word please." The only movement from him was the trembling of his lip underneath her fingers and the hot splash of tears on her hand. "Don't say it." She repeated in a heartbroken tone. "Cause I just don't wanna know."

"You have to know." Sonny's voice was rusty and halting as he tried to come to grips with what he had just heard. He gripped Carly's shoulders gently but firmly. "You have to know Carly."

"No I don't. Get away from me." She said in a blind panic. As long as he didn't voice what had happened everything would be just fine. It had to be. They couldn't make it without Jason.

When Sonny didn't relinquish his hold, she pushed away. She was beyond caring that he was in pain. Her own pain was consuming her like a relentless fire, threatening to burn her soul from within. She moved to the opposite end of the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth slowly.

"No it can't be. He seems so close. I could almost feel him here awhile ago." It can't be true." Her features toughened as she reached denial. "It's a lie Sonny! Whatever they told you is a lie."

Sonny ran a trembling hand through his hair and shook his head. "I wish it was Carly. His bike was hit. We don't know how bad it is but someone that's been watching out for him is with him. They wanted us to know." He looked over to find that she had blocked her ears against his words. 

That was the final straw for Sonny. He moved quickly over to Carly and pulled her finger out of her ears. "Did you hear me. He isn't dead but he might die. Now, stop being like a two-year-old and get ready. We're going to GH."

~*~

V Ardanowski's knees scraped the pavement as she examined Jason Morgan. Only a fool would have suspected his injuries were minor. The widening pool of blood under his head signified a serious skull or brain injury to V and the angle of his neck could mean that it was broken. "Jason what were you thinking. You had a helmet. Why didn't you wear it?" V gently pushed back a sandy brown lock. His hair was getting a little longer then he had expected and she had overheard him talking about going to a barber soon. Would he ever get the opportunity to do something so mundane again?

She sighed and reached for the man's hand. It was the only part of him that looked basically uninjured. "Come on Jason you have to fight. So many people need you. I know why you came back, for Michael, For Lila, For Emily. They'll all miss you so much if you check out. That's not allowed Jason."

V had never expected this outcome when she had taken a job with Sonny Corinthos. After she and Simon had broken up, she had ended up at his casino. She was shocked to find he and Carly were in residence there. He had quietly offered support as she explained her situation then offered her a job. Sonny had always admired the plucky officer and never understood why she had aligned herself with Jasper Jacks. V hadn't even blinked at the thought of shadowing Jason Morgan. She had more challenging assignments in her time, she had informed him. The next day she had signed on to his payroll.

V was good at her job. Jason never knew that he was being tailed. She was his shadow, oft times a silent support speeding along a highway after his solitary form, for Jason had never stayed in one place too long. He was far too restless to make a new home for himself. V knew that he was always searching for what he had lost in Port Charles. In truth, he would never find it elsewhere.

V could never understand why Carly had left Jason for AJ. Sure, there was the danger factor to consider, but there was no comparison between the brothers. V had always thought of AJ as a toad, while Jason was a handsome blond prince. Why would a woman of intelligence though not always of common sense choose the toad? She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. He needed her support now and here she was thinking back on their time together. Together? Not hardly, she had always been his follower. 

"Come on Jason please fight." Her low voice urged as she rubbed his slack hand. "Help is on the way, just hang on to me, listen to me. We'll get you all better soon."

Jason was shocked to realize that he could experience pain. The whole time he was at the penthouse, the only pain he felt was his emotions, his heart breaking. But just after he closed the door on the penthouse after saying goodbye to his soulmate, he had felt pain. This pain was all encompassing, consuming him from within. It radiated outward in waves then came back to crush him under its blow. He didn't know when how or why he had returned to his body; all he knew was that he wanted to be back at the penthouse.

But he couldn't leave. Her voice kept encouraging him, keeping him anchored to the earth. Who was she? He knew he had heard her voice before but in his hazy state of pain, Jason had no idea if she was friend or foe. All he knew was that she was damning him to stay with her encouragement and in that moment he was torn between love and hate. Let me go, his mind screamed while his body remained paralyzed. He felt the comforting pressure of her hand and it repelled him. She wasn't Carly and he didn't want her! 

V felt the slightest tremor rock his body and leaned closer. "Jason Morgan you hang on." She repeated. She had to help him find a reason to live! "Michael needs you. You have to see how much he's grown in the short time you've been away. I bet he still calls you daddy."

Damn her she was playing the Michael card. Even though he tried to fight her words, they had the desired effect, his body was calming a small bit and his breathing was a little easier.

V sensed that his fight was over. He didn't seem to want to leave any more. "Rest Jason you'll need it," She said as an ambulance pulled up.

~*~

Emily Quatermaine approached the door to Sonny's penthouse slowly. She had taken to visiting Michael once a week and she really enjoyed their time together, even though she wasn't very comfortable there sometimes. Though she and Carly were no longer enemies, they were far from friends and that made the visits very awkward. Still, Michael was her family too and Emily was taking the responsibility of helping to raise him to heart.

She looked down at the beanie baby she held in her hand. It could be said that bringing a child a toy on every visit led to the child expecting too much, but Emily disagreed. She wanted Michael to have the childhood she had missed out on: the childhood that even the natural Quartermaines had never had. He would break the mold and have a relatively normal life, even if these first two years were no indication of his life going according to plan.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Johnny was the guard on duty. Emily had always had a crush on the handsome bodyguard, but he was so remote. Emily knew that quality was why he was so good at his job, but it still made it hard to get to know him. "Hi Johnny" Emily smiled in greeting.

"Hello Ms. Quartermaine." Johnny greeted the young woman. She intrigued him greatly and he wondered why she still tried with Carly around. 

"How are you? Can you tell them I'm here?" she asked as she watched him.

"Of course." Johnny had to smile. She actually seemed interested in his life and that was a rarity. "I'm fine." He adds, a smile still upon his lips. As he knocked then opened the door, he held her gaze. "Mr. Corinthos? Emily Quartermaine here to see Michael." He should have waited before admitting her in, but Sonny had never objected to her presence before, so why now?

"Hi Sonny, Carly." Emily said automatically, before focusing on their faces. The penthouse was deathly quiet and both of them looked as if they had seen a ghost. "What happened?" Emily asked as her heart started racing. In an instant she knew that her life would be forever changed by this news.

Chapter 2

Johnny didn't know why but he didn't close the door after Emily stepped through. There was something on his boss' face that he had never seen before and that something tore at his heart and soul. Whatever had happened, it was major. He stepped up, lightly putting his hand on Emily Quartermaine's back. While he knew he hadn't the right to do that, he knew the young woman needed his support on some deep elemental level.

Emily flinched at first when the hand touched her bare back, but as her skin warmed it, she leaned lightly against Johnny's hand. Her back was tingling where he touched it, the feelings radiating outward in slow waves. She almost sighed, but her main focus was on Sonny and Carly. "Ok guys what's going on?" Emily winced at the little girl tone in her voice.

Sonny watched Emily as silent tears ran down his face. The hard work had only just begun. He looked to Carly, hoping that she might break the news to her former sister in law even as he feared the blunt way she might tell Emily. But Carly was unable to speak and Sonny knew that with just a quick look.

"Emily please come in. Johnny shut the door." Sonny said as he dismissed the guard. Instead, Johnny stepped inside closing the door behind him. Sonny gave him a look before shaking his head. Johnny could do what he damn well wanted. If he wanted to support Emily, so be it. "I hope Francis is outside." Sonny said pointedly.

"He is boss. I just got off work." Johnny replied as he met Sonny's eyes. He slipped an arm snugly around Emily's waist and guided her closer even though he knew what the news was. Something had happened to Jason. It couldn't be Michael and that was the only other person who could upset these two so much.

"All right." Sonny murmured as he leaned ever so slightly against Carly. He needed her strength, even though she had very little to offer. "Emily." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Emily's tension mounted as she studied Sonny. "What is it? Tell me what's going on." She tried to pull away, but Johnny's arm was wrapped securely around her waist. The fine hair on his arms abraded her sensitive stomach as she tried to move closer. "Whatever it is TELL ME!"

"It's Jason." The mournful tone couldn't be coming from Carly could it? Emily whirled to look at her. Jason, she mouthed. Terror had stolen her words as she looked form the blond to the brunette.

"He had an accident honey." Sonny moved closer, intending to comfort her.

"No no it's not true!" This couldn't be happening! She turned to burrow into the warmth that was holding her, uncaring of its owner's identity. As she felt Sonny's hand in her hair, huge howls of rage exploded, tearing the air to shreds around them.

"Emily it's not as bad as you think." Sonny was quick to assure. He moved closer, intending to hold the girl as well, but the look of possession in Johnny's eyes brought him up short. "He was on his bike and it was hit. They're taking him to GH."

"Can I see it….his…." She couldn't say the word for a few moments. "Body."

Sonny gasped at her misunderstanding of the situation. "EM he isn't…no it's not like thst. He's badly hurt but he's alive. You'll see, he'll be okay."

"Oh God I hope so. I needed him and you two chased him out of town. If he dies, I blame you!" She looked up at Johnny. "Can you drive me there? I can't be here right now." Her plea cut to Johnny's heart and he nodded rapidly. 

"Boss, I'm sorry." Johnny said as he rushed the distraught young woman out. As soon as the door was closed, he gathered her in his secure embrace. "I ['m not leaving you. Together we'll give him a reason to fight."

~*~

V Ardanowski paced a small patch of asphalt as the paramedics worked on Jason. It was bad; she knew it before they had come and as they worked on him, it became more apparent that Jason was in mortal danger. The patch of blood around his head was growing by the moment. She watched as they bandaged him, noting with shock that she was terribly close to tears.

"Jason please fight." She begged quietly. She had come to care so much about him. She should have stopped him from making this ride. Jason was far too emotionally involved with Carly to be careful or objective. She had known something horrible would happen to him all along. Carly was this man's Achilles heel and today it seemed that his love for her had failed him.

As the paramedics worked on Jason, V's practicality came back to her. She had to let the Quartermaines know what had happened. Carly and Sonny might be too deeply into their own shock to respond. She dialed a familiar cell phone number. Ned would know what to do. He always handled his family better than anyone else. As she waited for the phone to ring, she sighed. 

One ring…two…three where was he? V sighed dramatically as she recalled his last hurried email to her. He was going on tour he said, and apparently had his cell phone off. "Great." V muttered. "What do I do now?"

Jason could hear every word she said. While his feelings were dulled, he had the sensation of the paramedics surrounding him. He knew she had to be trying to contact Carly and Sonny, as well as the Quartermaines. He found himself grappling with one question: Why her?

Jason had never really known V Ardanowski when she was in Port Charles, however he could name the exact moment that she became his shadow. She didn't think he had recognized her in that dark club in Tijuana but he had. How could he not? V had been luminous even in her disguise of a baseball cap and work clothes. She had been pretending to be a painter, Jason recalled, complete with a speck of paint dotting her nose. He had watched her with amusement; she had been so recognizable. 

V had followed him ever since. Jason had been comforted by the fact that she was there, even though he never let on that he knew of her presence. She was so different from Carly, but she interested him as much as the blond had in their early days. If he had to die, having V there was so much better than dying alone, even if she did drive him crazy.

~*~

As the door clicked shut with finality, Sonny turned to Carly. She was crying again, in pain and loss. 'Come on Carly. She didn't mean what she said." Sonny spoke quietly.

"Yes she did." Carly replied. "And you know what? She's right. Jason wouldn't have left if we hadn't been in bed together. It's all our fault." A thin wail started from somewhere deep in her soul and she bit a knuckle until it bled.

Sonny pulled her close. He wanted to race out of the penthouse but they had to give Emily and Johnny some time to get downstairs. Neither of them could take another confrontation with the angry teen. "That's not true Carly. Things happened, Jason drifted apart from both of us. It was before we slept together. Who knows why these things happened." The sentences tumbled out, almost tripping over one another. He had this need and urge to make her better even though he didn't know how.

"AJ started it." The bitterness in Carly's voice made Sonny take a deep breath inward. "Things were never really okay after that. Him and your FBI ho."

"Can we not discuss them?" Sonny asked as he winced. She was right to an extent. Things had started going crazy when Hannah had come on the scene. He had broken his partnership with Luke off; things had never been quite the same with Jason…. She was right.

"OK." Carly agreed tearfully. "But what do we do. Can we go down there? I have to see him Sonny, please. I have to know how bad it is."

"You didn't think we were goin' there?" Sonny asked. When Carly shook her head, he wondered how much Emily'' visit had effected her. "Let's give Em and Johnny some time o get out of here. Then we'll go Carly, and I promise you we'll help him fight."

~*~

Lila Quartermaine looked out at her roses, breathing in their scent deeply. This place had been her peace in a family rife with upheaval. She had taken to coming out in the early falls days and breathing in the scent of peace. Roses had always represented peace and tranquillity to the octogenarian.

Lila had a special reason for being among her roses today. She had a terrible feeling about her family. Something awful was about to occur and she just didn't know what or to whom. She had always been blessed with the second sense where her family was concerned. Unfortunately, with age, her powers were fading. Was it Emily this time? Or AJ? Perhaps little Michael was in some trouble?

Lila closed her eyes as the soothing rays of the sun kissed her face. Perhaps with a nap she would find peace. But peace was not to come. As her all knowing eyes fluttered shut, Lila saw a horrifying image in detail. "Oh no Jason." She whispered in a pained tone. "Please don't leave us."


	2. Chapters 3-4

Chapter 3  
  
  
Lila closed her eyes as the soothing rays of the sun kissed her face. Perhaps with a nap she would find peace. But peace was not to come. As her all knowing eyes fluttered shut, Lila saw a horrifying image in detail. "Oh no Jason." She whispered in a pained tone. "Please don't leave us."  
  
Jason could hear and feel her. If anyone could pull him back from the brink, her calming presence of steel wrapped in lace would do it. I will survive grandmother, he thought. He wasn't doing it for himself, but for her, for Emily, and even for V Ardanowski. Jason knew that Lila and V were the reason he was still alive, for some reason they had anchored themselves to him with a tenacity that only the people that tried to control him had in his past. Though he didn't know why, he was allowing them to name the course of his life.  
  
Even though V knew that Jason was unconscious, she could tell that he was having some sort of internal debate. There was something about the way his eyes flickered from beneath their lashes. "Jason I hope you're all right." She said as she squeezed his hand. When she felt the gentle pressure in return, she had to smile. "I'm here Jason. I won't leave you."  
  
She was here, Jason thought. She would get him to safety so that he could see Carly again. With that last thought, Jason succumbed to the darkness that had been clawing at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lila my dear?" The octogenarian heard her husband's concerned tone before she saw him. Her mind had been filled with Jason lying prone in a pool of blood, with that young woman officer nearby. Lila knew he was nearby just as clearly as she knew he was injured.  
  
Edward looked at his wife in concern. The tracks of her tears were still visible on her cheeks and she looked as if she was in deep distress. "Lila what is it?" Edward sank to his knees in a gesture of grace that belied his years. "What is it my dear. What is troubling you?" When Edward clasped his wife's hands, he became very alarmed. Her hands were clammy and cold and she was trembling all over.   
  
"Hospital Edward." Lila's voice was shaking but it gained strength as she breathed deeply. "We have to go to the hospital."  
  
"What is it? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" He fired the questions at her quickly as he scrutinized his wife carefully. She looked distressed but not in pain.  
  
"On no Edward, nothing like that." Lila was quick to assure. "But we have an emergency and are needed there."  
  
Edward was perplexed. He looked around for the phone and when he found none, he shrugged. "Lila why?" He asked simply. He would wait to see what his wife had to say before asking any more questions.  
  
"Because Jason will be there." She said simply. In that moment Edward knew that Lila's sixth sense had kicked in once again.  
  
Lila reached for her husband s hand and wondered what he was thinking. These visions had been a part of her life even before their marriage and though Edward never really understood them, he had come to peace with the fact that she had them.  
  
Edward studied his wife for a long moment before asking what he needed to know. He had always held a special spot for Jason and the thought that the boy may have ended his life with the dangerous choices he made, make the man heartsick. Jason had always been the shining star in his life and the fact that the boy had shunned the family still cut him with bitter hurt. He cleared his throat, trying to gain control of his emotions. "What did you see?"  
  
Lila could tell that her husband's heart was in his throat. She patted Edward's hand gently. "It is serious, but I think he will live. We must get there though Edward. He needs me."  
  
Edward nodded before calling for Reginald. "Alan and Monica are already on duty there. I pray we can get news to them before they see. We'll need to contact Emily though. She has always had a soft spot for the boy."  
  
"We can contact her from the hospital." The undertone in Lila's voice was that of urgency. "But we must go now. Jason needs me and I will not let him down."  
  
~*~  
  
"OK." Carly agreed tearfully. "But what do we do. Can we go down there? I have to see him Sonny, please. I have to know how bad it is."  
  
"You didn't think we were goin' there?" Sonny asked. When Carly shook her head, he wondered how much Emily'' visit had effected her. "Let's give Em and Johnny some time o get out of here. Then we'll go Carly, and I promise you we'll help him fight."  
  
Carly sniffed and nodded as she wiped her nose. She quietly made the same circuit around the apartment that she had earlier, when Jason had been a silent sentry. As she looked around a small chill raised goosebumps on her flesh. As she rubbed her arms, she turned back to Sonny. "You know, I felt him here earlier. When we were eating. It was the strangest thing."  
  
Sonny looked at Carly thoughtfully as he debated pouring a drink. He wanted oblivion but he owed it to Carly, to Jason, to be clearheaded no matter how bad it was. As he considered her words he nodded as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Maybe he was Carly. Maybe he was trying to say good bye just in case..."  
  
"Don't you say that Sonny. Don't you dare say that." Her whisper was devoid of her usual fire. She felt empty drained of everything. She needed to see Jason even though she couldn't handle another conflict. "Can we go there now please. We can stay out of the way and just see how he is. I just want to be close to him Sonny. I have to be close to him."  
  
Sonny nodded and moved to Carly, holding her close. She clung to him as if he was her life preserver and in her arms he felt some hope as well. Jason would be ok and they would somehow make things up to him. "We'll make it better Carly. We have to." Sonny whispered into her hair. He couldn't help wondering if helping Jason meant losing Carly.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as the door was closed, he gathered her in his secure embrace. "I'm not leaving you. Together we'll give him a reason to fight."  
  
Johnny kept his arm around Emily as he left her to the elevator. "Jason will be all right." He said even though he knew that it was serious from the stress between Carly and Sonny.  
  
Emily turned to look at him and let out a soft sigh. "Please can we just get there and don't let go of me." She sagged against his strong chest as she looked for strength where she had none. He was as strong as her brother, with a presence that was both calming and gentle without being too domineering. Even though Emily wasn't friends with the guard she found herself trusting him s much as she relaxed with him. "You're good for me." Her whisper was quiet and heartfelt as it permeated the elevator.  
  
"I don't know about that" Johnny's reply was as hushed as hers. He tried to tell himself that the inherent sense of protectiveness he felt was merely for her position as Jason's sister, even as he tried to beat down his desire for her. How could he feel this way? She was so much younger and not his usual type. He had always been told that he was not supposed to date above his station so why was he, a mere guard, fantasizing about holding her all day?  
  
"Well I do." Emily's voice sharpened as she settled more tightly against him. "You're my lifeline. You have to help me through this."  
  
"And who will help me?" Johnny whispered, his thoughts on his fate instead of Jason's for the moment.  
  
"I will." Emily said simply. Of course he was upset. He cared for her brother very much too.  
  
With her gentle words Johnny was lost. "I hope we'll all survive this."  
  
~*~  
"Ma'am?" A paramedic approached V. "We're transporting the gentleman to the hospital now."  
  
V's head snapped up as she studied the man's eyes. "How is he? Will he make it?"  
  
The man gave her a hopeful smile. "We're doing our best ma'am. Are you family?"  
  
Family, V thought. They always got to ride in the ambulance with the injured person. Jason needed someone and what harm would it do for her to say yes. Everything would be straightened out at the hospital anyway when Jason woke up.  
  
"Yes yes I am." V said squelching her protests. Sure, her schemes usually ended in disaster but this would be different. "I'm his wife."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sonny nodded and moved to Carly, holding her close. She clung to him as if he was her life preserver and in her arms he felt some hope as well. Jason would be ok and they would somehow make things up to him. "We'll make it better Carly. We have to." Sonny whispered into her hair. He couldn't help wondering if helping Jason meant losing Carly.  
  
"We have to Sonny." Carly replied after a few quiet minutes. "We have so much to make up for. He was so hurt by our actions. And on the night he was shot too..." She trailed off and wiped a hand under her lower eyelid. Sonny watched her and tried to detach himself from her pain before procuring a handkerchief and wiping at the melted mascara and eyeshadow that was collecting under her eyes.  
  
Carly reached for the piece of cotton and dabbed the colored powder away, before starting to hand it back. "It's all dirty now." She said with a small forlorn laugh. She fiddled with the square if fabric nervously as she switched from foot to foot.  
  
Sonny pulled her close again. He had to hold her. Without her in his arms, the emptiness threatened to overwhelm him and the darkness would take over his soul. She was so much to him right now and he well knew it. "It can be cleaned Carly. Don't worry."  
  
She let out a huge sob as she rested her head against his shoulder. Sonny's arms promised security and warmth, love and compassion. She was happy with him now. They had made their life together and even through the baby's death, they had stayed together. Jason didn't want her anyway, Carly tried to convince herself.  
  
Sonny looked down at her, wondering what was on her mind. She looked as if she was deep in thought and he didn't want that. She needed to stay with him, or the self-destructiveness would destroy what there was left of them. Sonny didn't often feel the lack of control and security he had felt since hearing about Jason's accident. He didn't know the extent of her feelings for Jason, his for her or weather they had any illusions of a future together. Sonny sighed and held Carly closer. He loved Jason like a younger brother and mentored him almost like a father to a son, but he wished that the other man wasn't threatening his fragile happiness.   
  
After Brenda , Sonny had never thought to meet his equal, but then abrasive and insecure Carly had strolled into his life and heart. Living without her and Michael was inconceivable. However, it was a very possible reality that her feelings for Jason would rear their head, leading her away from the home they had made and onto the back of Jason's motorcycle.  
  
"What is it?" Carly asked as she tilted her head to the side to look at Sonny. "That look on your face, its not just Jason." She said as she studied his expression.  
  
Sonny shook his head and turned his gaze to focus out the window. "I'm just worried about him Carly. That's all." But that wasn't all and they both knew it.   
  
Carly tightened her arms around him, as if she could force him to be with her emotionally by the strength in her hug. "Don't go there Sonny. I need you. Michael needs you." She hoped that their love could keep the darkness from invading his soul. If he turned self destructive, she didn't know if they'd make it.  
  
"The only place I'm goin' is the hospital." Sonny replied as he cleared his throat. Action would banish the thoughts he was having. "You coming?"  
  
~*~  
  
The ambulance ride passed in mere moments to V. She was riveted; watching the paramedics working on Jason held a fascination for her. She stroked his hand all the while and tried to stay out of their way. In a few minutes they had arrived at General Hospital. V ran after the stretcher and skidded to a stop outside of the exam room.  
  
"Monica and Alan Quartermaine to exam 1" V heard the public address system as it blared the message over and over again. What had she gotten herself into, she wondered? She would have to deal with his family. Could she and should she keep up the charade?  
  
Monica Quartermaine rushed to the ER as the pages began. She had been having a quiet day, checking up on patients and doing a few surgeries. When the page had come from the ER, her doctor's instincts had been raised. She hoped that the case would be challenging enough to brighten up her day without resulting in a bad outcome for the patient. But why was Alan being called, she wondered. She met her husband on the elevator.  
  
"Any idea what this case is about?" Monica asked as the elevator doors started to close.  
  
"No idea." Alan replied as he hugged his wife briefly. "But we hardly ever do cases together so we might as well enjoy it."  
  
As the elevator doors opened, both were mildly surprised to see V Ardanowski pacing outside the exam room. She wore an expression of nervousness coupled with guilt and Alan and Monica found themselves wondering which of the Port Charles residents was behind the curtain.  
  
V watched Jason's parents as they made their way to the exam room. She had to warn them somehow of Jason's condition. While she knew that he wasn't close to his family, everyone in town knew that the Quartermaines had wanted to lure Jason back into their fold. While his parents hadn't been the best influence upon him, V knew that they loved him in their own way. She had to soften the blow somehow.  
  
"Hello." She said awkwardly as she stepped into their paths. "Before you go in, I have to talk to you."  
  
Monica and Alan shared a look before turning their attention to the redhead. "What is it?" Monica asked the younger woman.   
  
Alan knew what had happened immediately from the expression upon V's face. "How bad?" he choked out as he tried to discern V's relationship to his son.  
  
V reached for both of their hands. "It was a motorcycle accident. I don't know how bad it is yet." As she gave their hands a reassuring squeeze, someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Yes?" V asked as she turned.   
  
"Mrs. Morgan?" Amy Vining asked. For the moment her curiosity about the newest piece of gossip would wait. "You're Jason wife aren't you?" Amy qualified when V didn't immediately answer her.  
  
V flushed as she waited one long moment before answering. This was already spiraling out of control. Sonny's words to her upon hiring her were running through her head. He had told her to protect Jason at any cost. This would be protection, wouldn't it? She could act in his best interests and his best interests alone. But how could she lie on this level? Wouldn't Jason hate her? "Yes I am." She whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny had kept his promise to Emily. Driving from Harborview Towers to General Hospital one handed wasn't exactly in his job description but it was hardly the hardest job he had done. He pulled Emily tighter against his chest as he steered with his left hand.  
  
"How are you doing?" Johnny's voice was a soft caress that wafted over Emily.  
  
"Nervous." She admitted as she snuggled closer. "Scared and anxious too. I'm so glad that you're here."  
  
"Me too." Johnny echoed as he tried to put his feelings for the beautiful woman aside. While she was leaning against him for comfort, he was reveling in the way it felt so right to have her in his arms.  
  
"I don't want Sonny and Carly there." Emily admitted as she concentrated on breathing deeply.  
  
Johnny agreed with her on some level. He had always been friendly to Jason and when Sonny and Carly had gotten together, it had been impossible to miss Jason's distress and betrayal at the state of events. Even though Johnny felt that Carly was the best woman for Sonny, he knew that there were easier ways for the relationship to have gone, and he despaired for Jason's pain.  
  
"They love him Emily, despite the fact that they hurt him, they are as much family to him as you are." Johnny pointed out.  
  
"I know." Emily said with a shuddery sigh. "I guess I just want to protect him." She admitted in a sad tone. "Everyone who loves him hurts him. AJ, my family, Carly, Sonny."  
  
"But not you." Johnny pointed out as they arrived at the hospital. He opened the door quickly and kept her steady as they rushed into the ER.  
  
"Not yet anyway." Emily replied. They rushed over too the tight cluster of people waiting outside an exam room. Amy Vining was there as well as her parents and who was the redhead, Emily wondered. "How is he?" She asked in a rush.  
  
"We don't know yet." Monica replied in a sharp tone. "Jason's wife was about to give us an update."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Not yet anyway." Emily replied. They rushed over too the tight cluster of people waiting outside an exam room. Amy Vining was there as well as her parents and who was the redhead, Emily wondered. "How is he?" She asked in a rush.  
  
"We don't know yet." Monica replied in a sharp tone. "Jason's wife was about to give us an update."  
  
"Jason's what?" Emily turned to V and watched her carefully. "Tell us then you and I are talking." She said in a stern tone. Someone needed to protect her brother and that someone was she.  
  
V nodded and bit her lip. "Well...um.... he was driving back to town on his bike and I was following in my car. He was in an accident. He'll be ok. He has to be." She winced, her voice sounding uncertain to her ears. "He has a head injury, that much I know, but after the accident he was responding to me."  
  
"Responding how?" The tension has sharpened Monica's voice and her tone was quite shrill. She shook her head as Alan reached to support her and focused all of her attention on V. "How bad was it and how was he responding. Tell us."  
  
"He was squeezing my hand, responding to my words" V said in a rush. That at least was truth. She felt so horrible for deceiving these people. When Jason was conscious they'd sort it all out and, she hoped, have a good laugh about it.  
  
"And his head." Alan spoke in an oddly choked voice. "How bad?"  
  
V shook her head. She was dangerously close to tears; the emotional roller coaster was taking its toll upon her. "I just don't know. He was bleeding a lot."  
  
Amy Vining stepped closer to the doctors. "We've paged Tony. He'll be down any moment and the portable Xray is running now. We'll help him." Amy assured with a gentle smile. "Do you want to see him?"  
  
Monica and Alan met each other's eyes; years of silent communication passing between them in one long look. Could they see their son? Would they be able to handle it? "Yes we would." Alan said as he slipped an arm around his wife. "Thank you Amy. Emily, do you want to..." he trailed off, unable to ask the young woman that vital question.  
  
"Not yet." She said as she leaned against Johnny's comforting warmth. She was barely aware of the stern look Alan gave her new friend as she turned to V. Emily took a deep breath to steady herself, studying the cinnamon of V's eyes for a brief moment. "Johnny can you stay here. I think V needs some coffee. Have me paged if anything at all happens. We'll only be five or ten minutes anyway." She sighed heavily, wondering if she should leave, then moved to the examining room. "Jason you hang on." She whispered before turning to V.  
  
"I'll page you for anything." Johnny assured. The old protectiveness was welling up inside him and he pulled her close for a brief moment." And you page me if you need anything."   
  
"I will." Emily smiled up at him. The bodyguard was proving to be the bright spot in a very dark day. She turned to V. "Come on you could use a break. It must have been terrible seeing Jason like that."  
  
"It was." V admitted as she fell into step with the younger woman. "There's nothing quite so helpless about seeing someone you care about...."  
  
"Please don't do this." Emily pleaded. She pulled the other woman into a small waiting area and sank down on one of the chairs. "You and Jason aren't married. Why are you lying to everyone?"  
  
V flushed and stared at the ground. She was a horrible liar; of course she couldn't carry this scheme! "How did you know?" She whispered.  
  
Emily reached out to pat V's hand. The woman's expression was haunting and Emily found herself wondering just how bonded V and her brother were. "Jason wrote me awhile back and he mentioned how you tail him. He thought you were amusing."  
  
"Oh No! He wasn't supposed to know!" V wrung her hands. "Sonny will kill me."  
  
Emily wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder. "No he won't. You were trying to help my brother. No one will fault you for that. If I thought you were trying to hurt him, I would have exposed you in front of my family. So why did you do it?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was because I was holding his hand and begging him to live for so long and when they wanted to bring him here...." She trailed off. Sometimes she was so bad at expressing her feelings. "I just felt like I had to be with him to encourage him to fight."  
  
Emily digested V's words for a few moments. "I think I understand," She spoke finally. "And I'll keep your secret because Jason may very well only have you and I when he comes to. He doesn't let my family in and I can't really blame him. But V, when he regains consciousness it's up to him if he wants to keep or spill it ok?"  
  
"That's fine with me." V replied with a nervous smile. "Do you want me to stay out of your way while you r family visits?"  
  
"God no." Emily giggled. "Your presence is enough to keep the heat off me arriving with Sonny's bodyguard. And anyway, as far as anyone else knows, you are family."  
  
~*~  
Carly tightened her arms around him, as if she could force him to be with her emotionally by the strength in her hug. "Don't go there Sonny. I need you. Michael needs you." She hoped that their love could keep the darkness from invading his soul. If he turned self destructive, she didn't know if they'd make it.  
  
"The only place I'm goin' is the hospital." Sonny replied as he cleared his throat. Action would banish the thoughts he was having. "You coming?"  
  
Sonny looked at Carly as he cleared his mind of the negative thoughts. He had to hang on here for her and for Michael, not to mention for Jason. They all needed him to be even-tempered and unclouded by the madness that imprisoned his soul.  
  
"Of course I'm coming." Carly assured as she pressed closer in desperation. "Don't you go leaving me Sonny. I mean it. I love you. Michael loves you." She gasped in shock as she realized that she had said the words out loud. She had thought them many a time but it was so much easier to tell him she needed him. That she relied on him. There was something about letting any man, especially this man, know that she cared. It would inevitably lead to her downfall. Carly knew all of these things, yet she couldn't take back the words that hung in the air between them. As they faded away, his dark eyes met hers and she stiffened, waiting for scorn or laughter.  
  
Sonny looked down at Carly. The play of emotions in her face and body language astounded him. She truly looked fearful that she had said too much. "Don't worry." He said low into her ear. "I'm here and I love you too." The words sounded foreign to his ears. He had loved before and every time he had been hurt. Brenda, Lily....Jason they had all left him. He shook his head violently, ridding himself of those disturbing thoughts. "Come on" he said simply and stepped away.  
  
Carly stared after him for an interminable moment. What had changed between them? All of a sudden, she felt very off balance. "Sonny...." She started, biting her lip.  
  
"What is it?" He turned to look at her curiously.  
  
She shook her head for a moment and bit her lip. He looked so serious yet the light of hope gleamed in his eyes.   
  
"This." Carly said tearfully. As her lips met his, the world stopped for a moment. She sought comfort from his gentle mouth seeking, delving deeper.  
  
Sonny moaned in need as he crushed her to his chest. Their kiss was at first brutal in its need, but as they settled into one another the pressure of their lips softened.  
  
"Wow." Carly whispered as Sonny stepped back. She slowly traced a fingertip over his lower lip.  
  
"Yeah that was wow all right." Her fingers had not yet stilled upon his lips so he gently licked a fingertip. "I hate to say this Carly, but we have to go now. We have to check on Jason."  
  
"Jason." Carly echoed and nodded. "Let's do it Sonny. He needs us."  
  
And I need you, Sonny thought. They had reached a breakthrough just now and he was anxious to see where they could go with their newfound knowledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
